Taking Flight
by drinksdeadlizards
Summary: Kink Meme fill. Morgan/Reid Slash not for minors. First time, tattoo. Morgan discovers that Reid has a tattoo. What is it, Where is it and why can't he get the other agent out of his head?
1. Chapter 1

This is explicit Slash, not for minors etc.

Fill for the following prompt from the Kink Meme over on LJ

Morgan/Reid : First Time & Tattoos  
>Morgan and Reid talk about tattoos, and it's revealed that Reid has wings tattooed down the length of his back. Morgan finds it extremely sexy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Taking Flight<strong>

It had been a long week. Most of the team (everyone except JJ and Hotch who each wanted to spend time with their child) ended up at their usual bar, trying to unwind.

As the evening got later and inhibitions got a little lower, somehow the group became involved in a game of "never have I ever."

"Never have I ever gotten a tattoo" Emily said, smirking in Morgan's direction.

Three glasses were lifted from the table. Morgan (unsurprisingly) Penelope and Reid each took a drink. Morgan nearly choked on his when he saw the young agent raise his glass.

"You have a tattoo?" His tone was one of disbelief, not because he didn't believe it was possible, but because Derek couldn't believe that he hadn't known about it.

"_How could he not know? Reid was his best friend, the man he…"_ Morgan cut off the thought before it could fully form.

"Yes" Reid answered defensively. "I had them done for my 21st birthday."

"_Them?"_ Morgan thought _"Just how many tattoos is he hiding under those ugly sweater vests?" _

He had to force his mind away from the images of dark ink contrasting against milky pale skin

"Easy, Reid. I was surprised is all. Never would have picked you for the body art type." He tried to placate his friend.

Reid shrugged, clearly not wanting to elaborate further.

Penelope took her turn to make a statement and the game carried on.

But Derek still couldn't get a certain genius and his tattoos out of his head.

* * *

><p>For weeks Morgan wondered. He tried not to think about Reid, or what might be marked on the pretty boy's skin, but every time his concentration slipped that is exactly where his thoughts would go.<p>

Thoughts about Spencer sneaking into his head when he didn't want them to was nothing new. However since the revelation at the bar, they were much more frequent and graphic than before.

He tried to avoid spending too much time alone with Reid.

The plan backfired as plans are wont to do. All he could think about during their time in Alaska was the hurt expression Spencer had quickly hidden when Derek called dibs on not sharing a room with him.

Derek was slowly loosing the ability to lie to himself.

He didn't love Reid like a friend or little brother; he was IN love with him and wanted him, badly.

Morgan slumped in his desk chair, sighing. He couldn't deny it any longer.

He was in love with Reid.

He wanted to be with him, possibly forever.

And he wanted to lick along the lines where dark ink met smooth skin.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the week Morgan observed Reid with a new scrutiny. He noted what made the younger man nervous; what made him relax. He watched how Reid interacted to others and contrasted that with how Reid behaved with him.<p>

By Friday afternoon he was sure.

Reid might be interested in him too. Or he might just be more used to Derek being in his personal space than other members of the team.

Needing a sounding board, he knocked on the door to Garcia's lair.

He was waved in by the vibrantly dressed analyst.

"Momma, I need some advice." Derek fiddled with one of the many bright _things_ that decorated the windowless room.

"Speak Chocolate thunder! The goddess of all knowledge is listening"

"Its about Reid. Well sort of." He put the do-dad down and sat in the extra chair.

"Will this explain to me why you have been so mean to my Junior G-Man recently? Giving him the cold shoulder one minute and staring at him the next?" Penelope glared with narrowed eyes.

"I can't get him out of my mind. I thought spending less time with him would help, but I was wrong." Derek sighed. "Baby Girl, I think I'm in love with him."

"You finally realized it huh?" Garcia said, not shocked in the least.

"Wait, you knew? Why didn't you say something?"

"It was something you needed to come to in your own time. Telling you would have done more harm than good."

Derek didn't question her wisdom. Sometimes Penelope understood how his brain worked better than he did.

"Ok, yeah. So I've been watching and I think he could have feelings for me to, but I've got no idea how to bring this up." Morgan sprang to his feet and began to pace. "I don't want to pressure him or anything. But I want something real with him. Not just another one night stand."

"Well, go somewhere that's not work and start by apologizing. Explain why you've been acting stupid; the rest should flow from there.

And don't you dare break his heart Derek Morgan, or your computers will never work right again." Penelope wagged a finger at him, mockingly stern.

Despite the light tone, Morgan knew a real threat when he heard one.

"What if he breaks mine?"

"Then you know where I am. I'll commiserate and feed you chocolate cake.

Now scoot and catch him before he leaves."

Garcia all but pushed him out the door.

* * *

><p>This is longer than I intended, so I'm splitting it into 2 chapters.<p>

Like it, hate it, couldn't care either way but spotted a mistake? Let me know via a review so that I can improve my writing.

Thanks! *DDL


	2. Chapter 2

"_Explaining my recent behavior and confessing to being in love with Reid went much better than I expected"_ Derek thought as he unlocked the front door of his house.

The younger man had made him sweat over it, but had eventually accepted his apology and admitted to possibly being in love with Derek too.

Once through the door he was pushed up against it, slamming it closed. Pale hands cupped his face and plump pink lips pressed against his own in a searing kiss.

Spencer wasn't wasting time.

* * *

><p>Barking erupted from the hallway as Clooney made himself known.<p>

Spencer flinched at the noise and Derek reluctantly broke the kiss.

"I better put him out or he won't shut up. Don't go anywhere."

He took the half nod for agreement.

Not wanting to give Reid time to over think their situation, Derek rushed through putting the dog outside for the night. A glance told him there was water in Clooney's bowl and he mentally promised the animal fresh in the morning.

Spencer was in the lounge, examining the bookshelves when Derek got back inside, his ubiquitous brown satchel left on the sofa.

Coming up behind him, Derek wrapped his arms around the skinny man, kissing the side of his neck above the collar.

Leaning into the embrace Spencer tilted his head, giving Derek more room to explore.

They end up on the couch with limbs tangled together, lips meeting in a series of increasingly passionate kisses.

"You're so beautiful" Derek breathes against kiss swollen lips.

Spencer doesn't reply, but the blush and hands that find their way under the back of Derek's t-shirt, sliding over his skin and leaving goose bumps in their wake speak for him.

Derek's own fingers settle on the tie Spencer is still wearing and work it loose. He pulls it off over Spencer's head, further messing the already tousled brown waves, and drops it on the floor.

Soon, Derek's t-shirt joins the discarded tie. Spencer's long fingers trace over the muscles of his chest and abdomen, following the contour of muscle as if the younger man is learning the very shape of him.

His fingers work buttons, gradually revealing an expanse of creamy pale skin on a slender but toned body. Tiny pink nipples pebble with the exposure and unable to resist, Derek leans in and laps at one.

He is rewarded with a small gasp. Intrigued, he blows softly over the wet skin and gets both a gasp and a shiver. He celebrates this revelation by treating the other nipple to the same, eliciting further interesting noises from the pale man.

Lips meet lips once more and it is Derek's turn to squirm as fingers flicker over his chest, flicking at nipples and sliding down towards his navel. He pulls away when he feels them at his waistband. He doesn't want this to happen on the couch.

"Come to bed with me Spencer?"

"Yes."

It is perhaps the shortest answer Dr Reid has ever given.

* * *

><p>In the bedroom shoes are kicked off, socks thrown after them. Derek notices that Spencer is wearing odd socks as usual and wonders when that became endearing instead of odd.<p>

Another kiss, bodies pressed together hardness against hardness through the fabric of trousers and underwear. Derek takes the opportunity to slip the open shirt off of narrow shoulders before reaching lower to remove the final barriers between them.

Too many hands in too small a space make the task impossible and the two separate, flushed, panting, aroused. Eyes locked on one another, belts, buttons and zips are dealt with. Fabric falls. Spencer twists away, kicking off the clinging material and Derek sees them.

Spencer's wings.

Starting at the top of his shoulders and running down the length of his back, the ends of the lowest feathers are obscured by the waistband of his underwear.

They curve over his shoulder blades, tapering along the narrow rib cage and flaring slightly near the waist, giving the impression of readiness, of energy.

Stark black, the individual feathers detailed and precise, the bone structure is aligned to appear as a natural extension of Spencer's shoulder blades.

It is amazing work and he says so.

Derek finds his hands are drawn to the inked skin.

He's not sure how they get there, or when their underwear disappeared, but Derek is naked, on his bed, leaning over an equally naked Spencer.

The younger man lays his stomach in the middle of the bed while Derek looks and touches the marked skin. Tremors run through Spencer with every stroke of fingers.

"Why wings?" he asks gently. Knowing his Pretty Boy, there will be an intense and personal reason.

"Freedom" Spencer sighs.

"Ambition, the desire to rise above, permission to be.

They were my 21st gift to myself."

He pauses. Derek takes the opportunity to run his tongue along the top edge of both wings, tracing the line where skin and ink met.

"I nearly got something similar to a bat's wing, because if humans really could have wings its more likely that that is what they would look like but the accepted symbolism is a feathered wing so." Spencer shrugged.

"In this case it's the symbolism that's important not the physiological correctness."

Derek lies down and Spencer rolls onto his side to face him.

"Didn't know you could go with something not right scientifically" The darker man teases gently, taking in the pale beauty before him.

"My mother was a Professor of Literature don't forget. I knew symbolism before biology." Spencer responds in kind, catching onto the tease for once.

He leans in. Derek meets him and they are kissing again. Dirty, open mouthed kisses that make their bodies shift closer in anticipation. Noises escape both mouths when their erect cocks come into contact. Hips buck together.

Reaching over, Derek fumbles in the bedside, coming back with a tube of personal lubricant. Slicking a hand, he reaches between their bodies, capturing both swollen lengths.

He begins a slow rhythm, stroking them both together. Spencer's hand joins him, their fingers entwining as the pace increases. Their free hands explore, learning each others bodies by feel.

The eye contact between them is intense, broken only when their lips are meeting.

Love, lust, desire, trust, Derek can see the emotions swirling in his lovers eyes and knows they are equally visible in his own.

Whispered words pass between them, 'more,' 'yes,' and 'so close.' Names are moaned and whimpers escape bitten lips.

Derek is watching as orgasm overcomes Spencer. The other man's eyes close as his back arches and his cock spurts over their hands and stomachs.

The hot fluid splashing onto his own hardness sends Derek spiraling after Spencer, his release adding to the mess on their skin and hands.

The combined motion of their hands slows to a stop but neither moves to pull away or clean up.

They took flight together and are content to soar for a little while yet.

* * *

><p>Like it, hate it, couldn't care either way but spotted a mistake? Let me know via a review so that I can improve my writing.<p>

Thanks! *DDL


End file.
